Vows of silence The history
by Lady Starscram
Summary: Vows fo silence is a more elaborate history of the first of a single chapter. It was suggested a full story. An imagination about the fact of SoundWave and don't show your caladão be face
1. The start

Hi! My name is Bianca. I live with a Decepticon. That's  
right, a Decepticon. His name is Soundwave.  
Soundwave is not like the other Decepticons. He is different.  
He is calm and quiet. Very, very quiet. He speaks only when  
necessary and I saw his face before but it was a very fast glance.  
Yes. He talks and has a face, but this is a sad story.  
Sometimes I see him crying for a child. He made a monument as a tribute to her  
on a mountain, and now I know about that story.  
He has a wonderful face. His face is perfect. And his voice. His voice is like  
an angel. He has green optics. Most Decepticons have red optics, but he has

green.

Well…

This is the story.

Soundwave never really liked violence, never liked war, but he didn't have an  
option. Megatron forced him, like many other Decepticons, to enter the war.  
Soundwave remembered a time when he was happy on Cybertron. He looks sad, in  
his memory he sees a girl, a girl that he will never forget. She was his only

friend.

Nobody says anything about this, but everybody knows that it is a sad story,  
and because of this, Soundwave made a vow of silence and hid his

face.

When Soundwave came to Earth, he saw strange creatures walking around.  
He thought they were interesting life forms; He was walking and talking all the  
time. He saw a village, a poor village.  
His moment was interrupted by Megatron.  
"I can't believe that you are seeing those disgusting creatures."  
"My lord. They are human. They have been here for millions of years before

us."

"I don't want you talking with those creatures. If I catch you talking with  
the humans, I will kill them in front of you."

Soundwave was sad, he wanted to meet those life forms.  
Megatron announced his cruelty to the others.  
"If I see someone talking or having contact with those creatures. I wont just  
punish them, but I will kill the creature as well."  
Soundwave was curious about those creatures' lives, he was always curious.

He decided, when Megatron wasn't looking, that he would go see the humans and  
try to make contact. This was very dangerous, but he wanted to see.

On Cybertron Soundwave was a scientist. He loved to study other forms of life.

Why here on the Earth would he be different?

Soundwave went to the base with Megatron and the other Decepticons, but the  
curiosity was itching in his processor. He couldn't believe what  
Megatron had said, but he would be careful.  
He sent LaserBeak to see the village and find the best time to go there. He  
knew when Megatron was recharging and he recharged for an hour. That time was perfect.

He would try to see and, if it were possible, talk with those humans. If they  
didn't scream in fear and flee that is.  
Now he had to only watch his step.


	2. The first contact

The first contact.

SoundWave told that the first contact was easier than he imagined. A  
child was his best friend in his experiences.  
"Children." He said. "An innocent form of life. They don't have fear, don't have  
evil, just loves in their heart."  
He takes his mask off for me and I see tears in his optics. But continuing the

history.

That day SoundWave went to the village and started to see those people. He was loving  
it. But he felt something near him and what he saw was a child. A female,  
like they say.  
"Hi! Who are you?"  
SoundWave was surprised, she didn't have fear. She was looking at him and

smiling.

"My name is Alessandra. What is your name?"  
He Crouched and looked to her.  
"My name is SoundWave."  
She laughs.  
"Your name is funny."  
SoundWave is caught off guard.  
"For me, your name is funny."  
The two laugh.

"Do you live there?" SoundWave sees the village and motions to it.  
"Yes. My mother and I."  
"Where is your father?"  
She made a sad face. "He died in car crash."

"Sorry"

"It's ok. I can work to help my mother."  
"Work? And do you go to school?"  
"I don't have time to study. I need to help my mother. She is sick since my  
father died and I need help her."  
He saw that she was with a box with some fruit.  
"What is this fruit for?"  
"For my mother. After this I will go to the farm and work"  
SoundWave calculated her age. 10 years old. A child. She should have been able to play and go to

school.

SoundWave received a signal. He had (to get back).  
"Ok. Alessandra. I need to go. But I will come back some other day."  
"I will like to talk with you."

When SoundWave told me this fact he was looking to the sky. He was with the  
mask and turned to me.  
"I always had envy for the males, since they could get a female and a cub. Megatron forced us mechs into the war, so we couldn't get a femme and have sparklings"  
I can understand. SoundWave had others dreams in Cybertrn. To have a  
family. Maybe he saw in this girl a daughter that he never had, and he cried  
for her like a father cries when his child dies.


	3. A sad Decepticon

A sad Decepticon.  
She wasn't the only victim of Megatron. SoundWave told me.  
He told me, since the Transformers came to Earth, interesting things happened with humans and him.  
Sometimes there was a link, because so many transformers became connected with humans. Decepticons weren't different.  
He looked at me me.  
"Bianca. When I looked for you, I felt something very strong in my spark." But this is not interesting now.

SoundWave told about Breakdown. He met a woman and formed a link. Breakdown is crazy because he saw Megatron killing her. When I say crazy. He is crazy. Very crazy. Sick in his ideas.  
He lost a half of his spark.  
They say: "Humans can be. The other is a half of the spark, completing the solitary spark."  
Everybody saw Megatron killing that girl in front of Breakdown. He was cruel, sadist, demoniac. It was a terrible view.  
He says that day, StarScream cried.  
StarScream was a terrible Decepticon. He fled with his girl.

Breakdown met his girl in a mission. She was his hostage, but during the time when she was with him was when the connection happened. This was because she was very calm and one day she talked with him. Breakdown never in his life was respected, but she was very polite and a good girl. She tried to be his friend.  
I am trying to remember her name….Fernanda.

The fact is Breakdown passed more time with the hostage than in Decepticons's base and Megatron started to distrust him.  
SoundWave told me that for the first time he saw Breakdown smiling in millions years.  
Breakdown got her free and would always go out to see her.

But breakdown went for more than a simple friendship. He felt the love. This was a strange emotion for him, but it made him feel new sensations in his life.  
Fernanda passed to be his universe.

Soundwave stops for some minutes and looks at me. He said that what he is going to say is very tragic.

That morning Breakdown was with Fernanda at a tranquil place, when they heard a scream.  
It was Megatron, and he was angry.  
Breakdown tried to protect Fernanda, but it was in vain. He was very fast and Megatron had Fernanda in his hand.  
Breakdown tried to catch her, but he was injured by Megatron and the only thing that he could do, was see Megatron killing Fernanda.

Megatron started to press her in his hand. She screamed in pain. Breakdown tried to help, but he couldn't move, every Decepticons saw that moment with terror. Megatron pressing Fernanda slower and her screaming.  
Noise of bones breaking, and her screaming of pain. Megatron laughing.  
Her screams were mixing with Breakdown's Screams.  
"Stop Megatron. Please!"

Finally she died. Megatron threw her body near Breakdown. A deformed body. Breakdown caught her in his hand, the creatures cried.

After that day, SoundWave told me that Breakdown was never normal again. He lives in the moon's world.  
SoundWave asked for a moment to himself.  
Maybe this opened old hurt.


	4. The sad child

SoundWave picks me up in his hand and brings me to the mountain where he made the monument for Alessandra. There is another monument with the name of Fernanda made by Breakdown.  
The two monuments are near a gigantic tree and made with beautiful stones and decorated by flowers. SoundWave looks at the Alessandra's monument for a long time and then sits under the tree. I sit by his side.

One day he was in the village and saw Alessandra crying. He felt lost seeing that. And then he saw that her arm was broken.  
"What happened?"  
"I broke my arm while harvesting tomatoes, now I can't work and I can't help my mother."  
SoundWave looked at Alessandra. So young and with a hard life on her back. He saw that she had an old sling securing her arm.  
So he improvised and made something better and with more protection. This wouldn't hurt as much and would make it better faster. After that he gets food for her. A lot of food. Enough for a one week.  
Alessandra smiled.  
She embraced his hand. Or rather, because of her size, she embraced his finger. SoundWave felt something warm in his spark.

"Bianca. Do you know when you do something good for another person and you feel good emotions in your spark? I felt this."  
He looked to the monument in silence for a long time.

He went through phase when he was bad, when he was a rebel because he saw Alessandra die. He intended to relate this more later. Now he is relating about those emotions. And who knows he likes me, knows that he is a sweet person.

Alessandra was happy with this.  
"Thanks Sir SoundWave."  
"Please. Just call me SoundWave"  
"Ok. SoundWave."

"What are you doing when you aren't working?"  
"It's impossible to do anything."  
"You never play with a doll?"  
"I never had a doll."

SoundWave had to go back to base, but he had an idea. He told LaserBeak to stay with her for a few days and help her. The big bird flew away and went to Alessandra's home, landing in her bed.


	5. SoundWave was in love

SoundWave in love

He confessed me that day by day with that girl, he felt in love. He was searching a place that he can takes she and her mother living in peace.

One week later Megatron was out of Earth and he can to see her again. Alessandra smiled when saw her friend near the trees. Their secret Place.

SoundWave gave something to her, was involved in a cloth. When she looked was a doll.

"She cried Bianca. She had 10 years old and never had a doll."

SoundWave cried that moment with that memories.

"I loved that girl."

I saw he stops for a moment.

SoundWave embraced her with his hand. For a first time he felt her hand near his body. Was a wonderful emotion. He puts her near his chest leaving her feel the heat of his spark. That moment he has forgotten Megatron, wars, Decepticons, problems, Space Ship, all.

But he made a sad face.

Megatron started distrusts of him.

"I am distrusting about yours frequents going to Earth."

"Why master? I am searching for enejon for us."

Megatron cuts he with his eyes.

SounWave felt something in his spark about Alessandra.

One year passed since she is in his life. Soundwave leam many things with her, and teaches Many things to she helps her village.

"What do you thinking SoundWave?"

SoundWave try to say something.

"I will send Knockout with you the next time. He will tell me what is happening."

SounWave was relieved. Knockout is his accomplice.

"If you is going to see those humans. I will kill one by one. Like a killed Breackdown's girl."

Breackdown made a sad face, after starts cry and go out there.

"He crazed after you killed Fernanda."

"If I discovered other human here, we will have other crazy here."

I don't knew that they has nightmare. But that night SoundWav has a nightmare.

Alessandra is running in a beautiful place with her doll. SoudWave is looking near a tree. Is a sun's day.

"She is playing." He says smiling.

When he see, the sky is dark and a big storm is coming. He see lightning feeling of sky, near her.

He try to scream to her comes for he, but she is with fear and can't to run. He try go to her, but he can't to move. He don't knows why, but he can't to move.

He saw a lightning hit her. He scream her name. that moment his foot is free and he goes at her. She is dead and burned because the lightning.

He heard an evil laugh and saw Megatron. Don't was lightning, was Megatron shooting in her. He catch her and cry.

He wake up with his spark hurting.

SoundWave looks for me and say the only thing he want say for her, but he never said.

"I love you."


	6. Years later

Years later.  
I told that I am living with SoudWave? Yes. Is true. Unfortunately I can't to say where the place is. This is a secret.  
After SoundWave leave the Deceptcons, he kept his promise. He goes to Autobots's base and says all that he knew about Megatron's plans. Unfortunately the Autobots don't trust him and don't leave him stay there.  
I have money because insurance leaved by my father before to die. I use this to buy food and other humans things.  
SoundWave don't like that I goes out. He has fear because Megatron. If I take a long time to come, He starts worry.  
One day he goes near my bed and catch me and take me near his chest. I feel that was crying. He had other nightmare. Now I don't know if was with me or with Alessandra. He caressing my hair.  
I know. He never will can forgive himself.

Alessandra was with 15 years old. Soudwave was worry, because in this age the girl pass to sold herself body. He can't to support this idea. He was determined leave the Decepticons and takes she and her mother far away there.  
Knockout was searching a place for they.  
The life will be perfect.

SoundWave went to see her one more time before go to spaceship. She transformed in a beautiful girl. He was helping her that all time. Now he is seeing this. He made a caress in her long hair with his finger.  
"Alessandra. I can take you and your mother out here. You don't need to work again. You will be a life, to study. Come with me."  
"Are you sure? My mother can't to go out of the bed."  
"Don't worry my girl. I will care you."  
She saw to SoundWave. He saw the eyes when she was a children.  
"Ok. We go with you."  
SoundWave feel his spark jump in happiness.  
"Next week I will be here. Catches you mother and some important things and wait me here."

"Ok."

SoundWave feels an estranger's sensation. He wants catch her in his hand and embrace and Kiss her. Say for her all his emotions and your love for her. But he doesn't do this.  
He goes away.  
He don't understand why that stranger sensations.


	7. Good by Star lovely

Good by Star lovely

SoundWave woke up feeling something strange that morning. His recharge was docile. But he remembered, today was a special day. Knockout was prepared to help him take Alessandra and her mother to the safe place. Megatron would be out all day searching for energon.

In the village he saw Alessandra waiting for him alone with the doll in her hand. He started to walk to her when his foot got stuck in a hole in the ground.  
"Alessandra. My foot is stuck."  
Alessandra started walking towards him.

And then he remembered the dream.  
"Alessandra! Stop… Please." But she was already near him. So SoundWave tried to catch her and protect her, but unfortunately it was too late. There was an explosion and he saw blood and pieces of flesh flying all directions.  
Blood splattered his body, his face; the doll was burned. Soundwave stopped in shock.

"Ales…"

He saw a piece of flesh in the ground, the tree, in his body. When he looked for Knockout he was in shock too. His eyes full of energon tears.  
He looked to his hands and saw blood and flesh.

"!"

That moment he heard laugher. He looked up to Megatron laughing, caressing his cannon.  
"I warned you SoundWave. I warned you."  
"Megatron. She was a child. You are a monster."  
"Clean up your face before you speak to me idiot. You are marked by blood and flesh of this disgusting creature."  
SoundWave caught a little of this flesh soaked in blood and threw it in Megatron's face. Megatron felt the thing hit him. He wanted to vomit, but this was impossible for a Deceptcon.

SoundWave was far away in the village, watching Alessandra's mother cry for her dead daughter. People were trying to help her.  
Knockout was by his side watching too.  
"What do I do?"  
"I have a plan." Knockout smiled for SoundWave. "She won't have any problems."  
Knockout hacked the lottery program and one week later Alessandra's mother won the great premium. She never had any difficulty getting food and paying for medicine again.

After Megatron killed Alessandra the life on the Nemesis was hell. SoundWave wouldn't talk with Megatron and Megatron kept bringing up bad things to SoundWave.

That morning Megatron made a joke about Alessandra. SoundWave didn't say anything. He took a mask and put it on his face.  
"Nobody will see my face again, or hear my voice. But if I hear something about Alessandra. I will go to the Autobots and I will tell all about your plans to Optimus."  
After that day SoundWave transformed into a terrible Decepticon. Bad and insensible. He was always ignorant with other Decepticons, and indifferent to everything but his job.  
Unfortunately Megatron was an idiot to make a joke about Alessandra again.  
SoundWave kept his promises.

He looked to me. I know he has some thing else to say. But now he is sad. He is remembering Alessandra.  
I can just see him crying quietly in his office.


	8. In memory of Alessandra

SoundWave couldn't stay with Autobots, so he went to live some place far way. That winter he saved me in a frozen lake.  
I was sick every day because of that event and SoundWave was very good with me. When I was no longer sick I got to know him better and saw him as a great friend. One year later the link was created.  
I don't know exactly how to explain it, but it was very fast.  
I think that he wanted someone to talk to about his pain and I was there, near him. He started to talk about Alessandra. I never heard such a sad history in my life.  
SoundWave loved her.  
That day I met Breackdown, StarScream and Marcela. Marcela is StarScream's girl. Breackdown is starting to meet another girl. He doesn't live in the spaceship more. But I can see Breackdown has a sad history about Fernanda too.

I never will understand the link with us, but it was very wonderful. We felt a peace.  
SoundWave found his peace, but I know that some times he feels a longing of Alessandra. I don't blame him. She was his first love. He will never forgot her.  
Some times he picks me up me with his hand and puts me near his chest and sings a soft song, caressing my hair, after he kisses me and embraces me with his hand. This became more frequent as the time passed. Now is every night.

One day he came to me and wasn't using the mask. He smiled for me and said that he wanted to give me a surprise.  
He gave me a ring. I smiled to him. I don't have family. For five years living there. He is and was my only family.

I am sorry. I forgot to say what happened there 100 years ago. Yes. I am not human anymore. The transformation is a secret. But I can say that I am happy.  
I am writing this before I go to Cybertron. SoundWave is going and I will go with him to start my new life.  
I hope that someone finds this Laptop one day and reads this history, and learns that some Decepticons have a good heart.

Thanks Very much

Bianca.

P.s. I am sorry.  
My name now is  
Bright Star.


End file.
